Question: On Monday, Daniel and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend William to time them with a stopwatch. Daniel sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 76.38 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 75.54 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Daniel in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Brandon was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ Brandon was 0.84 seconds faster than Daniel.